


Chuck Hansen决定去死

by Polka



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	Chuck Hansen决定去死

Chuck Hansen决定好了要去死。  
这大概也不算是个决定，因为事到如今摆在他面前只剩一条路。原本他们去炸怪兽通道的计划是要用四台机甲，现在只剩下了两台，品味糟糕的俄国夫妇和爱打篮球的三兄弟都已经沉在海底，他家不中用的老头子也伤了条胳膊。  
这种情况下他要背着核弹去炸缺口，就是送死。  
所以他决定去死。

值得庆幸的是，他老爹大概能活下去——没人会让失去战斗能力的伤员上机甲，即使是孤注一掷的Pentecost将军。

***

在作出决定之后，Chuck所做的第一件事是检查了下自己的补助金账户——他从不出去吃饭，也不追女孩，也不买东西，他身上的这件夹克已经穿了四年——当然这不是说他不想出去遛遛，但基地的警报随时都有可能响起来，比起逛街，他更喜欢打怪兽。  
他发现自己还有不少钱，于是他给Max订了一个豪华版的新狗窝，还买了半年份的狗罐头，然后他又想不出还能拿这笔钱干什么了——他拿了张纸把账号密码写好，压在枕头底下，等他不在了的时候Herc也一定能看到，这大概是他能留下的唯一还算有价值的东西。

接着Chuck收拾了下自己的屋子，把用来打飞机的杂志图撕碎拿出屋外扔掉，还有一盒从没开封过的保险套。  
散落在房间里的机甲模型积了些灰尘，他把它们一一擦拭干净，收回抽屉里，反正接下来也没人会再回这房间。  
至于墙上贴着的海报，他可没舍得动手撕掉。  
一切收拾妥当只用了一个小时，他发现自己真没多少东西。然后他去淋了个浴，把头发擦干，从桌子最底下的抽屉里拿出了本剪贴簿，倚在床上翻看。  
Max踩着床边的箱子爬了上来，蹲在他的枕头旁，他挪了挪身体，挨过去和它一起看。  
“这个你认得的，死老头子，”Chuck指着里面的合影照片，“这个是我妈。”  
“这些是生日贺卡，每一年的。”他一页页翻过去，停在其中一页上，“十二岁开始就是老头写的了，字是不是很难看？”  
Max只瞥了他一眼。

***

第二天午餐时间Chuck一个人拿了三块蛋糕——食堂周末才供应甜点，蛋糕很受姑娘们的欢迎。所有人都看着他，包括他老爹。  
“我想吃。”他理直气壮地坐下。  
为了体能训练控制体重？管他去死。

***

Hermann预测的袭击事件是明天。  
“三只怪兽。”德国人用拐杖敲着黑板，“通道会打开，这次会有三只怪兽出来。”  
Pentecost若有所思地点头。

晚上冲完澡，Chuck只穿了件背心就去敲走道对面他老爹的房门，把Max锁在了自己屋里，假装听不见它凄厉的挠门声。  
然后他冲着来给他开门的人就亲了下去，不顾自己还站在随时可能有人经过的走道里。  
Pentecost不知道，Herc知道，他是有严重的Daddy issue，而且严重得很。

不过他可从没有想过要这样，他不敢想——接吻，做爱，这可不是正常的父子关系。  
反正我要死了，他琢磨着，一边用舌头撬着那张紧闭的嘴，一边抓住他老爹的手按在自己屁股上，正常的父子关系算个屁。  
“操我，”他没能把舌头伸进去，只能将湿漉漉的嘴唇挪到Herc的耳边，他可不想到死还是个处男，“一次就好，拜托。”  
他听见Herc叹了口气。  
接着他就被赶了出去。

Max还在挠门，发出可怜兮兮的呜咽声，他打开门把它抱起来，躺回自己床上。  
一个吻也不错了，对一个明天就要死掉的人来说总比什么都没有强，他盯着天花板想。

***

醒过来的时候Chuck躺在自己的房间里。  
他是被Max舔醒的，半张脸上都是口水。  
什么第五代怪兽、爆炸的核弹和灼人白光大概都是一场梦。  
就是说他今天会真正地死去。

他爬起来，穿好鞋，套上自己的旧夹克，挂好狗牌，准备去指挥室候命。然后他突然想起来，又走回床边，掀起枕头想确认下那张写着账号密码的纸条是否还在。  
可是它不在那儿。他明明放好了的。  
他只能又写了一张，重新压好，才放心地牵着Max走出门。

等会见到老头子时，Chuck决定再告诉他记得看看枕头底下，顺便再吻他一次，对他说自己爱他，不管他乐不乐意——一个决定去死的人可顾不上这么多事情。

 

fin.

 

番外：

 

把从海里捞出来的儿子扔回自己床上的时候，Herc顺手检查了下这家伙所说的枕头底。  
怎么办？养了个穷小子。  
Herc又叹了口气。


End file.
